


a cigarette bud, dropped in a crater

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: depressedinnit featuring awesamdad :) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Smoking, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, also the egg doesn’t exist :), its mentioned and tommy is conflicted, lmanberg is g o n e, this isn’t a fun fic, well he was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Tommy wonders about what went wrong. Sam is there.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: depressedinnit featuring awesamdad :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148660
Comments: 17
Kudos: 625





	a cigarette bud, dropped in a crater

**Author's Note:**

> A N G S T
> 
> (also this is part of a series so i suggest reading previous stories for context lmao)

Tommy sat on the edge of L’Manberg’s crater, a cigarette in hand and smoke in the air. He didn’t know why he even smoked, he knew how badly it affected people’s health. He guessed it was because Wilbur did, or maybe it was to spite Phil. Phil **_hated_** it when Wilbur smoked. At least he didn’t smoke nearly as much as his brother. He only smoked somewhere around once a month. This was his first cigarette in two months, actually.

Why was he even trying to spite Phil? Phil had basically disowned him, why did he give a shit? He adopted Ranboo, dumped Tommy and Tubbo on the side of the road, and sided with Techno. As usual.

Tommy was glad Ranboo had a family. The guy deserved it, with all he’d been through. He wondered if the enderman hybrid knew he was just a replacement, though.

His dark, black hoodie barely kept the cold of the night out of his bones, his jeans having a few small rips across the cuffs. His military-style combat boots ( _an old gift from Techno_ ) clunked against the cliff, the noise echoing in the open ravine. The bandage across the bridge of his nose was barely clinging on. He needed to put on a new one, he didn’t want the cut to start bleeding again.

As Tommy inhaled the bitter smoke, he heard the noise of footsteps behind him.

“Tommy?”

“What do you want, Sam?” Tommy grumbled, his eyes already feeling watery with tears.

“Are you smoking?”

“Yeah.”

“You know that’s bad for you, right?”

“I know.”

Sam was silent at that, instead taking a seat next to the blond teenager. A blanket of silence fell over them, the only two noises being Tommy’s breathing and the noise of crickets.

“You wanna talk about anything?” Sam asked, scooting a bit closer to the boy he’d sworn to protect.

Tommy didn’t respond, continuing to stare into the crater. He exhaled smoke from his mouth, Sam’s eyebrows furrowing with worry.

“I heard about what happened with Techno earlier today. Puffy told me about what he said,” Sam asked, reluctantly placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Tommy’s eyes snapped towards Sam, the cigarette in his hand barely existing from how much it had been breathed in. Sam’s face was full of worry, his hands shaking slightly.

Tommy threw the cigarette bud into the crater, suddenly launching into Sam’s arms and burying his face into the man’s shoulder. The creeper hybrid immediately wrapped his arms around the boy in front of him, not caring about the terrible scent of smoke that the kid smelled of.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Tommy muttered, his face buried in Sam’s sweatshirt.

“Don’t apologize. You’ve got nothing to apologize for, okay? Nothing at all, Toms,” Sam muttered, helping the boy stand up.

“Yeah, I do! I’m always clinging onto you and you probably don’t even want me as your kid or brother or whatever-”

“Woah, Tommy, what makes you think that? You’re basically my kid at this point and I love you, m’kay? I’m not gonna dump you on the side of the road like a douchebag. You’re a good kid, and I don’t care who says otherwise,” Sam mumbled, hugging the kid again and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Tommy sniffed, wiping his eyes and letting out a shaky breath.

“Wanna go back to your house? I’ll bring over some extra food I made. Better yet, you can spend the night at my place if you want.”

The teenager nodded, finally beginning to walk away from the grave of a broken country that he built so long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments


End file.
